Duel Monster in Accel World
by Hayate G
Summary: kekuatan misterius menuntun Petualangan Yusei ke Accel World. cerita apa yang menantinya..
1. Chapter 1

Sambil melanjutkan Fic sebelumnya, aku membuat Fic Baru, Enjoy It

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Accel World

Neo Domino City.

Perkembangan Duel yang berubah drastis. Dengan sistem duel terbaru, Riding Duel. Duel dengan mesin Duel yang bergerak, D-Wheel, memungkinkan para duelist untuk melakukan Duel Monster di atas mesin bergerak. Itulah tempat di mana seorang pemuda dan juga teman perjuangannya ditunjuk sebagai Signer oleh seorang Roh naga, Crimson Dragon dan membuat tim riding Duel, Team 5D's.

Beberapa Tahun setelah pertarungan Z-One

Yusei P.O.V

Pertarunganku dengan Zone seolah mencerminkan diriku ini. Bruno yang selalu menyemangatiku dan mengajarkan Accel Synchro membuatku semangat dan memberikan harapan baru untuk perjalanan duelku.

Para Signer, Team 5D's sudah mulai merantau ke berbagai daerah untuk menemukan tujuannya masing-masing. Tetapi diriku tetap tinggal di City untuk melanjutkan penelitian yang ayahku lakukan. Juga melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Dr. Fudo, persiapan sudah selesai."

Aku melakukan penelitian ini karena mengikuti perjalanan ayahku yang juga peneliti, tetapi aku juga melakukannya karena sebuah kartu aneh. Entah kartu dari mana asalnya. Kartu yang bernama "SP-Brain Burst". Sebuah Speed- Spell, tanpa keterangan, hanya sebuah nama dan gambar Brain Burst. Entah apa maksud dari kartu ini. aku melakukan penelitian ini selain meneliti tentang Zero-Reverse yang terjadi pada waktu silam, oleh ayahku.

Awalnya aku hanya bisa meneliti dari strukturnya. Melakukan simulasi duel dengan para duelist. Tetapi yang didapatkan adalah Error. Tidak ada reaksi. Hanya sebuah kartu tak berfungsi. Awalnya aku hanya pasrah saja dan tidak peduli.

"Doctor, sebaiknya Anda istirahat, Anda terlihat lelah."

Asistenku mengingatkan akan kondisi tubuhku. Entah, mengapa aku sangat tertarik dengan kartu ini.

Penelitianku tertunda. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan istirahat untuk besok. Hari juga sudah malam.

Ting-tong

Bel berbunyi dari luar rumah. Mengingat hari masih pagi sekali. Membuatku agak malas untuk membuka pintunya. Tubuh terasa berat mengingat adanya banyak pikiran di otakku. Kubukakan pintuku, tetapi...

"Apakah kau ingin mempunyai kekuatan?!"

Seorang bertudung yang tidak kukenal mulai mendatangiku dan menawarkan sesuatu.

"Siapa kau? dan juga, Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menanyakan identitas dia. Tetapi yang dia tertawa seolah menantang.

"Siapa aku bukan urusanmu, bagaimana?, apakah kau menginginkan kekuatan itu?!"

Dia mulai membuka tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya, cahaya itu masuk dan mulai memasuki pemikiranku. Pandanganku memutih. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang.

aku mulai tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba.

"Uwaaaa... huh" aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Masih sangat terlalu pagi untuk terbangun dari tidurku.

Ting-tong

Bel berbunyi dari luar rumah. Aku yang sudah merasakan mimpi yang aneh membuatku merasa khawatir. Aku akhirnya tetap membuka pintu.

"Yusei, Otanjoubi omedetou"

Aki, Rua dan Ruka mengucapkan selamat sambil menembakkan Confetti. Aku lupa sekali bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku. Mungkin karena kesibukanku.

"Kalian...!, ah, terima kasih." Aku hanya bisa bereaksi biasa, tetapi hatiku sangat senang.

Aku bersyukur masih memiliki teman seperti mereka. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan pesta, kue dan lain-lain

Kami mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan kami sambil memakan kue dan makanan ringan lainnya

"Aki-san, sekarang sudah jadi dokter ya. Wah hebat."

Ruka mulai memuji Aki.

"Ah, aku masih pemula. Masih butuh waktu untuk bisa lebih."

Muka Aki memerah. Aku menikmati waktuku bersama mereka.

Tetapi aku sangat penasaran dengan kartu yang aneh kemarin. Aku membuka kartu aneh itu sambil berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan mimpi tadi.

"Apakah ada hubungan kartu ini dengan mimpiku."

Wajahku mulai cemas. Aki yang merasakan kecemasanku menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan hanya ada beberapa masalah. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas, apalagi di saat pesta ulang tahunku ini.

"Ikatan kah, aku sudah mempunyai ikatan, selama ikatan itu masih ada, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menjaganya."

Suara mesin terdengar dari luar. Suara mesin D-Wheel. Dan terdengar seperti ada 2 mesin.

"Yoo, Yusei. Otanjoubi omedetou" suara kawan lamaku, Crow Hogan

"Hmmp, seperti biasa kau masih belum berubah." Juga suara sombong seperti biasa, Jack Atlas.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan.

"waah, Kue nya enak sekali" Crow langsung mengambil kue yang ada di depannya.

"Crow, cuci tangan. Atau kau akan mendapatkan gamparan..."

Aki mulai marah. Dan Glarenya mulai menyerang Crow

Suasana mulai ramai. Membuatku kehilangan rasa cemasku tadi.

Walaupun mereka berubah, Tetapi ikatan kami tidak akan berubah.

"Yusei, sudah lama kita tidak Duel" Jack mengajak Duel.

"Yoo. Yusei, aku yang akan menjadi lawan mu"

"Crow, aku yang mengajak duluan..."

Dan akhirnya Jack dan Crow mulai ribut.

Aku tersenyum.

"Oke, akan ku layani"

Duelku dengan Jack dimulai.

Aki, Rua dan Ruka mulai tertarik ingin melihat pertarungan duel kami.

'Field Spell, Spell World 2 activated.'

""Riding Duel, Acceleration""

Turn 1

Aku yang pertama.

"Giliranku, Draw."

"Aku summon Road Runner dalam posisi bertahan. Set 2 Kartu dan Turn End"

Aku mengakhiri giliranku.

"Yusei, segitu sajakah kemampuanmu selama ini." Jack mengejekku dengan sombongnya

Turn 2

"Giliranku, Draw" Jack dengan semangat mengambil kartu dari deck.

"Saat Lawan memiliki monster, dan aku tidak memiliki monster, Aku bisa special Summon Vice Dragon dalam keadaan posisi bertahan dengan mengurangi attack dan Def point setengah, datanglah Vice Dragon, dan Summon Turner Monster, Dark Resonator."

Jack akan memanggil Ace Monster dalam satu Turn.

"Yusei, aku akan memanggil jiwaku yang terbaru."

Aku kaget dengan Jack.

"Aku tuning Level 5 Vice Dragon dan Level 3 Dark Resonator. Ōja no hōkō, ima tenchi o yurugasu. Yuiitsu muninaru hasha no chikara o sono mi ni kizamu ga ii! Shinkuro Shōkan! Araburu tamashī, Red Demon Dragon Scarlight!"

Red Demon Dragon Scarlight, monster Jack yang tangguh selain Red Demon Dragon. Monster baru yang tidak kuketahui

"Red Demon Dragon Scarlight, serang Road Runner"

Tetapi Red Demon Dragon Scarlight tidak memiliki efek dengan yang originalnya, yaitu menghancurkan monster bertahan. Dan dia hanya bisa menghancurkan monster yang dipanggil spesial.

"Aku aktifkan Efek Road Runner, saat dia diserang oleh monster dengan Atk sama dengan atau lebih tinggi dari 1900, dia tidak akan hancur."

"Cih, aku lupa. Set 1 kartu. Turn End" Jack akhirnya mengakhiri gilirannya.

Turn 3

Speed Counter : 2

"Giliran ku, Draw. saat aku mempunyai 2 atau lebih speed Counter, Aku aktifkan Speed Spell Angle Baton, aku draw 3 kartu dan membuang satu kartu dari tangan, yang kubuang adalah Bolt Hedgehog."

Aku mendapatkan kartu Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior dan kartu aneh yang tak sengaja ku taruh di deck ku, Brain burst.

"Saat aku mempunyai 2 atau lebih speed Counter, Aku aktifkan Speed Spell High speed Crash dari Field, aku bisa menghancurkan 1 Kartuku di arena dan 1 kartu di arena. Yang kuhancurkan adalah 1 set card dan Road Runner."

"Yusei, jangan bercanda!" Jack sepertinya menganggapku tidak serius.

"Aku serius untuk melawanmu Jack, Aku aktifkan Trap, Stardust Road, saat 2 atau lebih kartuku akan hancur oleh efek kartu, aku bisa menggagalkan aktivasi kartu itu, dan memanggil Stardust dari Extra Deck. Keluarlah Stardust Dragon"

Stardust keluar dengan megahnya.

"Aku aktifkan, saat aku mempunyai 2 atau lebih speed Counter, Speed Spell Double Summon. Aku bisa memanggil 2 kali dalam giliran ini"

"Aku panggil Junk Synchron, saat berhasil terpanggil, aku bisa special summon monster level 2 atau kurang dalam keadaan bertahan dan efeknya dihilangkan, aku special Summon Bolt Hedgehog."

"Aku Tuning Level 3 Junk Synchron dan Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog. Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara o yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior dengan megah terpanggil dari Extra Deck.

"Aku memanggil sekali lagi Turbo Synchron dalam posisi bertahan."

Aku bersiap untuk melakukan kombinasi ini.

"Aku Tuning, Level 1 Road Runnerdan Level 1 Turbo Synchron. Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chiheie izanaru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron."

Aku akan melakukan Clear Mind. Tetapi aku terganggu dengan keberadaan dari orang yang ada dimimpiku. Maka pikiranku mulai kacau. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk tenang.

"KENAPA KAU RAGU, YUSEI."

Jack mulai menegerku

"Jack!" aku spontan kaget.

"JIKA KAU RAGU, SEBAIKNYA KAU MENYERAH SAJA DAN BERHENTI MENJADI DUELIST."

Kata-kata Jack mulai merasuki semangatku.

"CLEAR MIND" dengan keras kata-kata itu kukumandangkan.

Sekilas Brain Burst bersinar dari kumpulan kartu di tangan.

"Aku tuning Level 2 Formula Synchron dan Level 8 Stardust Dragon."

Aku mulai memasuki cakrawala kecepatan yang akan melebihi kecepatan cahaya dan bersinar. Tetapi ada yang aneh, kecepatanku menjadi api membara. Brain Burst dengan aneh langsung aktif dengan sendirinya

"Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Accel Synchro! Shōraiseyo, Shooting Star Dragon!"

Disaat itu aku menghilang, lebih tepatnya aku memasuki Lubang Cakrawala kecepatan bersama Shooting Star Dragon. Tetapi aku tidak kembali lagi, Brain Burst langsung aktif sendiri dan membuat aku tetap melampaui Cakrawala lebih jauh. Shooting Star Dragon tiba-tiba tertahan dengan kekuatan aneh, Junk Warrior mulai melindungiku dari tekanan angin yang kuat.

"Huwaaaaaaaa." Aku berteriak tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

D-Wheelku menghilang menjadi partikel merah dan lenyap, hanya Junk Warrior yang terus bersamaku.

Lubang itu akhirnya mencapai titik akhir. Dan akhirnya mencapai dunia. Dunia yang tidak kuketahui. Aku terpental, rasa sakit sangat kurasakan.

Aku memperhatikan tubuhku. Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Tubuhku berubah.

"Apa ini, kenapa denganku?" aku kaget sekali, tubuhku menjadi metal. Lebih tepatnya tubuhku berubah menjadi tubuh Junk Warrior.

"APAAAA, Junk Warrior bersatu dengan tubuhku."

Aku melihat sebuah layar status. Junk Synchro Level 5, Skill : Fist Scrap.

Aku menemukan diriku sedang dalam pertarungan aneh. Kemudian datang seseorang dengan warna Silver yang terbang menuju kesini.

"Siapa kau?" orang itu mulai menanyakan kepadaku

Itulah pertemuan awalku di sesuatu tempat yang disebut Accel World.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Duel Monster Attack

Tahun 2046

Tahun di mana teknologi sudah sangat berkembang, semua Informasi, jaringan, juga aplikasi bisa diakses melalui alat yang disebut Neuro-Linker. Neuro-Linker adalah alat semacam personal komputer, tetapi bentuknya seperti collar yang dipasang leher, dapat berkomunikasi nirkabel dengan pengguna lainnya melalui otak. Mempunyai fungsi untuk AR maupun VR.

Dengan alat itu, ada semacam aplikasi rahasia. Aplikasi dimana manusia bisa melakukan percepatan gelombang otak, seolah bisa menghentikan waktu. Aplikasi game yang disebut Brain-Burst. Semua player disebut Burst-Linker. Disinilah, seorang anak yang tidak punya keberanian, yang selalu dihajar, menganggap bahwa VR adalah dunia dan ingin menjadi yang tercepat dari semua orang, mendapatkan kekuatan Aplikasi Brain-burst. Bertujuan untuk membantu seniornya yang memberikan kekuatan itu, mencapai level tertinggi di dunia percepatan Brain-burst, yang juga disebut Accel World.

Haru P.O.V

SMP Umesato

"Haru, bagaimana persiapannya?"

Suara temanku, Takumu Mayuzumi terdengar. Persiapanku memulai eksperimen dimulai.

Aku mendapatkan sebuah e-mail, semacam tautan link aplikasi yang tidak kuketahui, Duel Monster. Tetapi aplikasi ini aneh. Data Pengirimnya terenkripsi sehingga tidak ada informasi dari pengirimnya

Aku tidak tahu aplikasi Oleh karena itu, aku melakukan eksperimen dengan aplikasi ini.

"Oke Taku, persiapan sudah siap!"

Dengan ini kami melakukan eksperimen aplikasi ini. dilihat dari namanya, aplikasi ini kemungkinan adalah sebuah game seperti duel antar monster atau apapun itu.

Aku meng-klik tautan itu dari email. Tetapi..

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi Haru?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku meng-klik tautan ini dan tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Hmmm, aneh sekali. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tidak ada aktifitas apapun yang menandakan bahwa aplikasinya berkerja."

"Sudah kuduga Taku, sepertinya ini hanyalah virus atau malware." Aku mengakhiri kesimpulanku saja karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi.

"Hmmm, apakah begitu?" Taku berpikir.

"Mengapa Taku?, memang ada apa?" Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Taku.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun itu, tetapi kemungkinan besar ini adalah tautan aplikasi yang penting!"

Memang sih. Aku juga berpikir bahwa ini adalah penting,

"Lebih baik kita akhiri dulu Taku! Bagaimana kalau mencari point, seperti biasa?!"

"…..baiklah, aku tunggu ditempat biasa. Aku ada urusan dulu." Taku mulai berdiri.

"Ok…, aku akan bersiap dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau ke Unlimited Neutral Field."

"Beneran?, aku hanya tidak berani tanpa perintah Master."

"Senpai…, ah benar juga, lupakan kata-kataku tadi." Sama seperti Taku, aku juga tidak berani. Kalau Kuroyuki senpai tahu, mungkin aku hanya menyebabkan masalah padanya.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu. oh ya, kalau ketemu Chi-chan, aku titip salam ya." Sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia mulai pergi menjauh

"Ya, Hati-hati Taku." Aku juga bersiap untuk balik.

Aku berpikir dengan eksperimen yang kita lakukan tadi. Tetapi yang paling dalam pikiranku adalah mengapa aku tertarik. Mungkin saja itu hanyalah penipuan, virus atau apapun itu. Aku selalu dapat masalah dengan hal beginian juga pula. Lagipula game jaman sekarang yang pasti banyak sekali. Termasuk Duel Monster ini.

Sampai rumah, aku mulai mencari ibu seperti biasa.

"Ibu, aku pulang..!" tetapi yang ada hanyalah keheningan di rumah

Aku mulai mencari keberadaannya, tetapi melihat kemungkinan yang ada, aku mengetahui bahwa ibuku sedang diluar.

Aku akhirnya mendapatkan memo seperti biasa setiap harinya. 'Makanan sudah disediakan dikulkas, kau panaskan sendiri. Ibu' memo yang selalu begini dan begini terus. Aku merasa bahwa dunia ini membosankan.

Tetapi berkat Kuroyukihime-senpai, aku merasakan kenikmatan yang kucari. Keinginan ku untuk lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat, dari apapun itu. Dan Senpai lah yang memberikan kekuatan itu.

Aku berusaha browsing, mencari informasi aplikasi yang aneh itu. Ada beberapa forum yang sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang mendapatkan aplikasi itu. Dan sumber menyebutkan tidak jelas. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan email aneh lagi.

"Apakah kau menginginkan kekuatan…..?"

'Email macam apa ini?, kekuatan…?, aku sudah mempunyai kekuatan yang kubutuhkan. Berkat Senpai, keinginanku bisa menjadi yang tercepat di dunia ini akan terwujud. Jadi aku sebenarnya tidak butuh kekuatan. Tetapi aku penasaran saja akan kekuatan itu.' Aku berpikir dalam hati.

Aku melihat email itu dari alamat email yang sama dengan link Duel Monster yang dikirim ke aku. Tetapi sumbernya masih tidak jelas. Alamat itu terenkripsi, tetapi yang membuatku tahu bahwa itu adalah alamat email yang sama adalah Karena lambing yang sangat asing. Kupikir itu hanyalah sekedar iseng. Tetapi lambing itu seperti melambangkan kebebasan. Sebuah lambang Alat yang sepertinya untuk membuat sesuatu. Email datang lagi

"Haru, aku sudah selesai, bagaimana?, apakah kita mencari Point lagi." Taku mengirim email. Dan aku menjawab nya sekaligus bersiap-siap.

"BURST LINK"

Aku memasuki dunia percepatan, tubuhku menjadi Avatar yang kubanggakan. Silver Crow. Aku berusaha mencari Taku di daerah lain. Tetapi….

"cermin apa ini..?" aku melihat cermin putih.

Cermin putih itu menyelubungi ku, bagaikan tembok putih besar yang mengurungku.

Aku berusaha melewati layar tersebut. Dan Berhasil. Kupikir aku akan terjebak disana. Layar putih itu bisa dilewati. Hanya sebuah layar aneh yang bisa ditembus.

Disaat aku lengah. Ada hal yang aneh. System error terjadi. Memodifikasi semua hal-hal yang ada di dunia percepatan. Dan Monster keluar dari Cermin itu. Monster yang sangat asing di dunia percepatan. Aku berlarian berusaha untuk menghancurkan monster itu. Tetapi ada error terjadi.

'Duel Disk not Found. Please make it, with imagination…!'

System layar menyatakan bahwa aku kekurangan sesuatu untuk bertarung. Duel Disk…..?, aku harus tahu duel disk itu dengan membayangkan apa itu duel disk. Tetapi aku tidak tahu banyangannya. Imajinasiku tidak aka nada hasilnya tanpa tahu apa itu Duel Disk.

"aku tidak tahu Duel Disk. Jangan-jangan….?" Aku berpikir bahwa aku mendapatkan ide, aku membayangkan lambang yang terkirim di email tadi. Duel Disk terbentuk dari bayanganku. Dan di saat itu juga, aku baru mengetahui, Nama Duel Avatar ku berubah.

"Silver Linker….?" Nama Silver linker terbentang di tampilan Duel Disk.

Disaat aku mulai bersiap untuk duel dengan kondisi tidak jelas. Monster mulai bertebaran. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, ada juga yang menghilang menjadi udara. Aku mengikuti beberapa monster. Dan tiba lah aku disesuatu tempat. Saat itu datang seorang avatar yang keluar dari Lubang cakrawala. Entah aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Akhirnya aku mendekatinya dan mulai bertanya pada dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" aku mulai menanyakan siapa dia.

Itulah pertemuan awalku juga penyerangan Duel monster.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncontroable emotion

Sang Avatar perak terkejut dan heran. Semua hal yang ada di dunia percepatan yang dia ketahui sangat berbeda dari pandangan yang dia lihat selama ini. Dia memantau dan pandangan dia terpaku dengan avatar asing yang dia lihat

"…Dimana ini? Ini bukan dunia percepatan yang kukenal. Dan juga siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukan lah avatar yang bisa kukenal"

Avatar perak bersiap menyerang seseorang

"Tunggu …anu, Silver-san kan? Saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita gencatan senjata dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini." Monster Junk Avatar yang masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya mengasih saran untuk tidak menyerang satu sama lain.

Avatar perak siaga dengan pertarungannya. Tetapi dia merasa dirinya sia-sia jika bertarung tanpa arti, dan juga merasa kaget dan khawatir dengan keadaan. Dan satu-satunya pilihan adalah berpikir bersama

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak bertarung."

Mereka sama-sama gencatan senjata dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sana.

"Perkenalkan… saya Fudo Yusei, saya adalah seorang professor dan juga duelist" Junk Avatar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah…, saya Silver Crow… eh, Haruyuki Arita, siswa SMP."

Mereka sama-sama menjabat tangan.

"HAHAHA, Silver Crow kah, kau mempunyai nama Avatar yang hampir sama dengan nama temanku. Crow Hogan. Entah apa reaksinya dengan melihat anda." Yusei langsung tertawa teringat akan nama temannya.

"Begitukah? Hahaha. Tetapi saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi Avatar ini adalah bagian dari keinginanku, terbang dan bebas. Juga keinginan menjadi yang tercepat, lebih cepat dari siapapun."

"Lebih dari apapun?" Yusei menanyakan lagi.

"Ya, lebih dari apapun, oleh karena itu aku menjadi brain burst player yang bertarung dalam dunia percepatan. Bagaimana dengan anda Yusei-san, anu… Junk Synchro-kan?"

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak bermain dengan permainan ini, aku disebut Duelist, dengan monster yang menolongku, aku bisa bertarung. Dan juga, mungkin Junk karena memang aku dulu hidup di satelit, tempat yang dulunya menjadi kota yang penuh rongsokan, sekarang menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni. Dan juga monsterku adalah Junk monster, mereka mungkin lemah, tetapi selama menolong satu-sama lain akan menjadi kekuatan yang tidak tergantikan."

"Aku baru merasakan bisa berhubungan dengan hati dan pikiran, apalagi dengan seseorang yang baru saja kukenal."

"Begitukah? Hahaha." Haru tertawa

 **Accel World alternate system complete, synchronization beyond 76%. Maintain duration estimate 1000 minutes.**

Tiba-tiba, suara terdengar dari segala arah yang berada di dunia itu. Walaupun saat itu hanya dua orang yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Suara itu datang darimana?" Haru penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suara, seolah itu pemberitahuan dari suatu hal.

"MAAF MENUNGGU."

Dan kali ini suara seseorang terdengar. Seseorang dengan Avatar yang tidak pernah diketahui di Accel World.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Duivel. Aku memanggil kalian yang mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan juga lebih cepat."

"Jadi kau yang sebenarnya membuat kekacauan ini. Jangan bilang kau adalah orang yang memasuki mimpiku. Apa tujuanmu?" Yusei mulai menanyakan maksud dan tujuan dari seseorang yang disebut Starlight.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami"

"Hmmm…HAHAHA, hebat juga duelist dari Neo Domino City. Kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan maksud dan tujuanku. Dan sekaligus kita bermain…"

"Bermain? Jangan bercanda!," Yusei terprovokasi, "Aku tidak sudi bermain dengan seseorang sepertimu. Kembalikan aku!" Yusei merasa terprovokasi.

"Yusei-san, tolong dengarkan dia. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu masalah kita." Haru mulai menenangkan Yusei.

"Haru-san, buat apa kita dengerkan. Dialah yang sebenarnya membuat masalah dengan kita" Yusei mulai marah, dan emosinya mulai menyerang Haru.

"Yusei-san…" Haru terdiam.

"KALAU KAU MAU BERTANDING AKU LADENI. AYO DUEL"

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai duel kita. Wahai Duelist yang ingin membimbing umat manusia, Ikuti aku. HAHAHA"

Yusei dalam bentuk Synchro Warrior mengikutinya. Haru hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dengan lamban, merasa depresi dengan sesuatu.

"Aku jelaskan peraturannya. Kita akan riding seperti biasa tetapi sebagai pengganti D-Wheel, kita memakai tubuh kita sendiri untuk melaju. Dengan adanya jiwa duel monster di dunia ini, memungkinkan kita bisa melakukan Duel seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah…, Ayo Duel" Yusei mulai membara.

'RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION'

"Giliranku yang pertama, Draw" Yusei melakukan giliran pertamanya.

"Aku memanggil Junk Blader, set 2 kartu, turn End." Yusei mengakhiri langkahnya.

"Giliranku, draw" Duivel sekarang melakukan sesuatu.

 **Speed Counter : 1**

"Hmm, Yusei, kau mungkin bertanya dimana Stardustmu sekarang bukan? hahaha"

"Apa?" Yusei baru sadar bahwa Stardust tidak ada di decknya.

"KAU KEMANAKAN STARDUST KU?" Dan emosi Yusei mulai menjadi-jadi.

"HAHAHA, kuperlihatkan Stardustmu yang terkena despair."

"APA?" Yusei terkejut. Dia merasakan monsternya akan diapa-apakan seperti pertarungannya dengan Paradox.

"aku panggil Lv 4. Rebellion Soldier, Time Tuner dalam kondisi menyerang."

' Time Tuner, Atk 0 Def 0.'

"Time tuner, serang Junk blader. **Time mind Slash** "

"Kau menyerang monsterku dengan monster Atk 0?"

"Hahaha, aktifkan Quick-spell, Liberation Stand. Semua monster dengan nama Rebellion tidak akan hancur dalam battle, dan damage yang kuterima sama dengan 0."

Pertarungan antar monster selesai dan seolah tidak terjadi sama sekali. Tetapi battle phase masih belum selesai.

"kuaktifkan effect Time Tuner, disaat rebellion monster selesai menyerang, aku bisa memanggil secara special Rebellion monster dengan Lv sama dengan monster yang diserang dari deck. Keluarlah Lv 4, Rebellion Soldier. Enforcer Fighter."

Duivel langsung memanggil Enforcer Fighter

'Enforcer Fighter, Atk 0 Def 0'

"Aku aktifkan effect Enforcer Fighter, saat dipanggil special dan ada Tuner monster di arena dia bisa melakukan pemanggilan synchro."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan?" Yusei terkejut.

"Aku tuning Lv 4 Enforcer Fighter dengan Lv 4 Tuner monster, Time Tuner."

'Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Stardust Dragon!'

(Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!")

"Stardust Dragon… kau!" Emosi Yusei tidak terkendalikan.

"Ya, inilah Stardust yang kucuri darimu. Set 1 kartu. Turn End"

"Stardust, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Giliranku, draw."

Speed Counter Junk Synchro: 2

Speed Counter Devil : 1

"Dan sekarang aku akan membuat dia berevolusi menjadi yang terkuat. Dan sekarang aku panggil Stardust yang telah berevolusi." Dia mau membuat perubahan stardust "kuaktifkan monster Trap Card, History Counter. Dengan mengambil speed counter yang kupunya, aku memanggil monster trap yang levelnya sama dengan counter yang diambil. Aku ambil 1 speed counter, dan History Counter mempunyai Lv 1. Saat History Counter terpanggil, aku bisa Synchro summon dengan monster di arena dengan mengabaikan adanya tuner monster."

"Apa? Kau mau apakan Stardustku!?"

"Lihatlah sendiri…HAHAHA. Aku tuning Lv 8 Stardust Dragon dan Lv 1 History counter."

'Tsudoishi yashin ga arata ni kuraku to naru, yami sasu michi to nare, Shinkuro Shoukan! Ōinaru yabō Ambitious Darkstar.

(Become a darkening road where gather and ambitions become newly dark, Synchro Summon! The great Ambitious, Ambitious Darkstar)

Ambitious Darkstar, Lv 9 Atk 4000, Def 3600

"Dan juga saat ada kartu dengan nama Liberation, Enforcer, Time dan History dari kuburan, aku membanish semua kartu itu dan aku bisa mengaktifkan kartu quick-spell ini, L.E.T.H Formation. Dengan ini semua kartu lawan hancur dan Life point lawan berkurang setengahnya."

"APA?" Yusei terkejut. Dia mulai merasakan kekalahan pada gilirannya.

"LETH Judgement formation thrust…" efek kartu mengerikan itu menghancurkan semua kartu yang ada di arena Yusei.

"Dan juga, Aku aktifkan efek Ambitious Darkstar, Darkstar akan mengorbankan monster dan masuk kuburan setelah itu dia akan memberikan damage pada giliran manapun sesuai dengan total Atk monster yang dikorbankan dari arena. Aku korbankan Darkstar itu sendiri. Lihatlah ambisi Stardust ini. Fudo Yusei… Ambitious Sonic Force!"

Serangan ambisi kegelapan mulai melahap Yusei dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"YUSEIIIII" Haru berusaha memanggil Yusei yang sedang dilahap kegelapan.

"Ka-kau, sebenarnya siapa kau?" Yusei mulai menanyakan makhluk apa dia dengan kesadarannya menipis.

"HAHAHA, ingatlah namaku didalam jiwamu yang akan dilahap kegelapan ini, aku adalah no 15, Gefall, the Fallen" dia mengungkapkan nama aslinya. Avatar Duivel yang mempunyai arti sang Iblis.

" **Light Javelin** " Serangan Haru mulai membelah kegelapan dan menyelamatkan Yusei.

"Yusei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Haru berusaha menyadarkan Yusei.

Yusei tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun dalam bentuk Avatar Junk Synchronya. Kesadarannya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sekarang, apakah giliran kamu yang bertarung? Satu-satunya Avatar yang bisa terbang di dunia percepatan. HAHAHA" Gefall mulai memprovokasi Haru.

Dan saat itu muncul sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Haru tidak bisa bergerak, menyerah dengan keputus-asaan dia alami, saat melihatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SENPAI!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Despair beyond emotion

Avatar Black Lotus keluar dari lubang cacing, dan terdiam tidak bergerak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SENPAI?!"

Avatar perak mengeluarkan emosi yang besar, tetapi saat itu juga, dia ketakutan. Rasa keputus-asaan melandanya disaat orang yang terpenting buat dirinya ditawan.

Avatar Duivel mulai mencelanya, "Hee, inikah senpaimu yang kusayangi" Dia memeluk Black Lotus dari belakang, mengusap pipinya dan mulai melakukan hal erotis yang membuat Haru marah.

"SIALAN, kau pasti akan kukalahkan. **LASSER LANCE** " Haru mulai memakai skill inkarnasi, dan menyerang Duivel.

Tetapi, serangan itu hanya membuat Haru putus asa. Serangan yang dilancarkannya kea rah Duivel dengan tepat, hanya membuat Black Lotus terkena damage, "Se-senpai!" Black lotus terkena serangan dari Haru yang dikendalikan oleh Duivel.

"DUIVEL, SIALAN KAU…" Haru mulai tidak bisa berpikir tenang.

"HAHAHA, kau marah? Padahal kau yang meminta Yusei untuk tidak emosi, tetapi kau sendiri malah mulai emosi, hihihi… lucu sekali. HAHAHAHA"

"SIAPAPUN AKAN MARAH JIKA SESUATU YANG DIA SAYANGI TERANCAM!" Haru balas menantang cemohan dari Duivel.

"…Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat keputus-asaan yang lebih hebat lagi." Duivel mulai melakukan sesuatu yang akan menantang emosi Haru lagi.

" **Control set, Black core system generated. Mode WATT (Wide Area Terminate Target) Activated.** "

" **Lightning Bomber** " Serangan petir menyerang daratan dan menyebabkan ledakan yang membuat sekitarnya terkena impak dari ledakan tersebut. Batu-batu menumbuk semua, tanah hancur tidak merata. Selesai ledakan semua hening, seolah semuanya selesai.

"Hmm, selesaikah? Payah sekali" Duivel kecewa melihat tidak ada reaksi tempat ledakan tadi. Black Lotus sebagai tamengnya dipindahkannya ke tempat lain dengan skill Wormholenya.

Duivel langsung menuju Avatar Yusei dan mulai melahapnya.

"Tunggu!"

Disaat Duivel mau melahap Yusei, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"LAMBAT" datang serangan dari angkasa.

 **BUAKKK**

Haru melancarkan serangan dive kick dari angkasa dan mengenai avatar Duivel.

Duivel terpental mengenai bebatuan dan kakinya rusak.

"Huh, hebat juga. Aku baru ingat bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya Avatar yang bisa terbang di angkasa. Kalau begitu… pindai item."

" **SCAN ITEM ACTIVATED… 2 minute to complete.** "

"APA LAGI YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Kau tahu, avatarku hanya bisa melayang dengan jarak paling tinggi 30 cm dari bumi. Tetapi dengan kekuatan dirimu, kau bisa mencapai ketinggian 1,5 km di udara. Skill mu 'Aviation' memang hebat. Tetapi, dengan kecepatan pun aku bisa…" Duivel mulai mempersiapkan skillnya.

" **Shadow speed…** "Duivel mulai menyerang Haru dari depan dengan kecepatan yang pesat.

"Kalau begitu aku pun… **Light speed** " Haru memulai skill.

Haru melakukan serangan Horizontal agar skill gaugenya tidak berkurang secara drastis.

"Huwaaaaaa" Duivel menyerang dengan kecepatan bayangan yang luar biasa cepat.

"Uwoooooo" Haru pun melakukan serangan dengan kecepatannya. Keinginan dirinya untuk lebih cepat dari siapapun membuat dirinya lebih cepat. Kemampuan terbangnya pun membuat dirinya lebih unggul. Sekilas Avatar Duivel tampak kewalahan dan mulai terlihat akan kalah.

"DUIVEL, percuma saja masih melawan, kembalikan senpai dan bawa kami pergi dari dunia ini." Haru memberi peringatan ke Duivel seolah pertarungan yang dia lakukan sia-sia.

"HEHEHE, jangan bercanda. Kau masih belum melihat apa-apa." Duivel membalasnya, entah itu gertakan atau bukan.

"Munculah, semua monster dari dunia duel monster!" Duivel mulai memanggil monster-monster yang datang ke dunia itu. Semua monster datang bergerombolan dan menyerang Haru dengan serangan tembakan jarak jauh.

"UWAGGHH" Haru mencoba menahan semua serangan, juga menhindarnya serangan monster dari segala arah. Dia berusaha menyerang para duel monster untuk mengurangi serangan yang ada.

Haru mulai mencari bukit agar monster dari darat tidak bisa menyerangnya, dan disaat monster udara menyerang, dia bisa menghabisinya.

"Wah, pintar juga… tapi aku juga ingin bertarung. Hmm, bagaimana ya…?" Duivel merasa bosan dengan hanya melihat Haru berusaha bertarung dan menghindar dari serangan duel monster.

Duivel lalu menaiki bukit dekat posisi Haru, dia menggunakan duel monster yang bisa terbang untuk di naiki dan sampai ke puncak bukit dikarenakan kakinya patah.

' **SLASH** ' serangan Haru membuat monster yang dinaiki Duivel mati dan Duivel terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku sekarang, aku lah yang akan menang melawanmu. Kau pasti akan kalah, karena aku bisa terbang dan menyerangmu darimana saja." Haru merasakan kemenangan di depan matanya.

" **Scan complete, generate item …10 second to complete** "

"Apa itu?!" Haru terkejut dengan pemberitahuan sesuatu.

"Itu yang akan membalikkan keadaan sekarang. Tetapi, aku akan melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Duivel langsung melompat dari bukit dan berusaha menggapai Haru, tetapi dirinya tidak bisa mengenainya karena Haru terlalu cepat.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak bisa melawanku. Lebih baik kau menyerah." Rasa emosi kesal mulai memuncak. Haru langsung melakukan serangan cepat dari angkasa.

"Huhh, gak bisa ya… apa boleh buat."

" **3..2..1**. **item has been generated.** " Sistem yang diaktifkan Duivel selesai

"Terimalah ini!" Haru mulai menyerang dengan serangan dive kick.

"…Set…on" Duivel mulai mengaktifkan sesuatu.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan!"

"…ya, yang kau sangat tahu. Armament yang paling kau tahu, karena kau pernah memakainya."

"….SIALAAAAN" Haru dengan cepat melancarkan serangannya, tetapi terlambat…

"GALE THRUSTEEEER" Armament Gale Thurster terpasang ke Duivel dan dengan cepat menghindari serangan Haru. Juga terbang di angkasa.

"Tch, terlambat. Tetapi aku tidak akan kalah…" Haru mulai memperlambat serangan dive kicknya dan terbang ke angkasa dengan serangan inkarnasinya.

" **LASSER SWORD…** " Haru menyerangnya dengan skill

"Percuma saja, serangan itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Duivel langsung mengangkat tangannya.

" **Teleport…** " Duivel langsung menghilang dan serangan Haru jadi sia-sia.

" **I'm the Eternal Dusk"**

" **Always Embrace the Blackened Sun** "

" **But never gain an Answer and Truth** "

" **looking down to bottom of The Land** "

" **Never Trust anything, and Never be trusted** "

" **Fight Alone and never be underst** **ood** **by other** **s** "

" **So, I Callforth,** **… Demon blade of Flame, Laevatein** "

Pedang api dengan aura kegelapan keluar. Rasa kegundahan menyerang Haru. Api dari pedang tersebut seperti emosi dari seseorang yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan putus asa, merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

"Pe-pedang itu…!" Haru tidak bergerak, pedang yang membuat dirinya terpaku. Meratapi emosi kegelapan yang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

"Dengan ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu. Bersiaplah… SILVER CROW"

' **SLASH** ' Haru tidak bergerak, dan terkena tebasan dari serangan pedang Duivel.

Haru terjatuh dan tidak bisa mengendalikan terbangnya.

"UWAGHH" Dampak dari momentum dirinya terhadap tanah di daratan sangatlah sakit yang membuat kehilangan 1 tangan dan 1 kaki.

"SIAL!" Haru merasa kesal, meninju tanah dengan tangannya yang masih tersisa. skill gauge nya habis, dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"…dengan ini berakhir." Duival mulai mengakhiri dengan serangannya.

"Wahai para Duel monster yang ganas, kumpulkan serangan kalian menjadi satu dengan senjata ini." Duivel langsung mengaktifkan perubahan bentuk senjatanya.

' **Bogenform** ' Laevatein berubah menjadi panah dan mengeluarkan energi hitam. Para Duel monster langsung mengeluarkan energi dari tubuh mereka dan terhisap kedalam serangan yang akan dilancarkan Laevatein.

"Terimalah seranganku, **DEVIL BUSTEEEER** " Energi dari semua monster menjadi satu dan mulai menyerang Haru dengan serangan kegelapan yang besar dan kuat. Serangan yang disertai teriakan iblis yang bergema ke seluruh dunia itu.

"APAAAA?!" Haru berusaha menahan serangan itu, tetapi sia-sia. Serangan itu tidak bisa ditahan dengan pertahanan biasa. Hampir semua perisai tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Hanya perisai sang Raja Hijau Green Grande yang mungkin mampun menahannya.

"SIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Haru meneriaki dirinya yang lemah.

Serangan hitam itu mulai menyelimuti tubuh dari Avatar yang Haru pakai dan lenyap dalam kegelapan yang dia rasakan.

"Hah…, hah…, Akhirnya… selesai. Dengan ini aku pasti bisa membebaskannya. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, wahai ksatria dari sahabatku. UWOOOO" Duivel langsung mengangkat Laevatein dan meneriaki kemenangannya.

Para duel monster juga berteriak menandakan rencana Duivel yang sebenarnya telah dimulai.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Distortion

"JACK, BAGAIMANA?" Crow menanyakan keadaan dari Jack.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak tahu dimana dia?" Jack kebingungan dengan keadaanya.

Duelnya mendadak berhenti, dan disaat Yusei seperti biasa menghilang untuk memanggil Shooting Star Dragon, dia tidak kembali. Yang tersisa hanyalah D-wheelnya saja.

Sudah 2 jam mereka mencari Yusei dan tidak ketemu.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali, mereka harus tahu dengan keadaan disini." Crow mengkhawatirkan Lua, Luca dan Aki yang mungkin masih di rumah Yusei melihat duel dengan layer monitor.

"DASAR BODOH! Kau ingin membuat mereka cemas!" Jack emosi.

"APA?! Dan juga karena duelmu Yusei menghilang, seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab!" Crow juga emosian.

"APA KATAMU?!" Dan dimulailah perkelahian Jack dan Crow.

"KALIAN SEMUA, SUDAHLAH, BERHENTI BERKELAHI!" suara keras datang dari kejauhan, Lua datang dengan menaiki Duel board.

"Lua, mengapa kau kesini?" Crow menanyakan maksud kedatangan Lua

"Semuanya sudah pada tahu kejadian duel tadi, dan sekarang kak Aki pingsan. Luna sedang mengawasinya. Lalu aku pun pergi karena kalian terlalu lama. Ditakutkan terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian juga." Lua menjelaskan situasi.

"…begitu" Crow mulai murung.

"Yusei, semoga kau baik-baik saja" Jack melihat ke langit berharap akan keselamatan Yusei.

"Lebih baik kalau kita kembali…" Lua langsung mengajak mereka kembali.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan D-wheelnya Yusei, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya saja disini bukan..." Crow bingung untuk membawa kembali D-wheel-nya Yusei dan tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku bantu." Suara Ushio datang dengan Mikage menaiki mobil patrol dan langsung menawarkan bantuan

"Eh, kebetulan banget, makasih Ushio-san" Lua berterima kasih atas bantuannya.

"Atlas-sama, kapan anda balik?" Perasaan wanita Mikage mulai merindukan Jack seperti biasa datang lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jack cuek dan kasar seperti biasa, pikirannya sedang kacau.

Disaat otaknya sedang berpikir, ada yang terlintas di dirinya.

"Brain burst… jangan-jangan?" Jack bergunam dan mengingat akan sesuatu.

Dia lalu berlari menuju D-Wheel Yusei dan mengambil sesuatu dari duel disknya, "Ini dia, kartu ini ada di deck Yusei, aku tidak pernah ingat Yusei punya kartu ini" Jack memperhatikan kartu tersebut, tidak ada penjelasannya.

"Jack, jangan bilang…" Crow langsung melihat kartu itu.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar, penyebab hilangnya Yusei berasal dari kartu ini." Jack langsung mengaktifkan kartu itu dalam D-Wheelnya.

"Oi, tunggu Jack, jangan sembrono langsung memakainya." Dengan segera, Crow berusaha menghentikan Jack, walaupun terlambat. Tetapi…

"…Tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa!" Jack tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar, Sudah kubilang bukan. Sebaiknya kita kembali dulu, dan membahasnya secara Bersama." Crow memberikan saran dan akhirnya saran itu diterima Jack

Tiba-tiba, datang secara cepat, sebuah cahaya yang terpancarkan dalam D-Wheel Yusei. Cahaya yang akhirnya membentuk menyerupai sebuah makhluk.

"Apakah anda adalah anggota Signer yang terdahulu?" Makhluk itu langsung menanyakan identitas Jack.

"Kau siapa…. Tidak, lebih tepatnya apa?"

Sesosok makhluk yang bercahaya bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau mau kekuatan?"

Kartu Brain burst menyala terang dan membuat sesuatu yang aneh. Distorsi dimensi terjadi dan menghisap Jack, Crow dan Lua.

"Tempat apa ini?" Jack sadar dan melihat sekitar, dunia yang dia kenali tidak sesuai dengan pandangannya. Semuanya berbeda, seperti mean perang.

Crow tersadar.

Jack langsung kaget dan tidak mengerti.

"Siapa kamu?" Jack menunjuk Crow

"kau sendiri siapa? Jack kah?" Crow balik bertanya

"Crow? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu." Jack bertanya-tanya

"Hmmm, Black Synchron. Apakah ini semacam avatar?"

"Hmmm, mungkin. Red Synchron. Ini adalah nama Avatarku."

Crow langsung bertanya-tanya "Lua bagaimana, apakah dia ikut terhisap? Jangan-jangan, Makhluk itu adalah Lua!?" Crow menunjuk Avatar jingga yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"UWAAAA…, eh? Dimana aku?" Lua masih merasakan goncangan emosi yang dia rasakan tadi.

"Tu-tunggu, mengapa tubuhku begini? Dan siapa kalian?"

"Tenanglah Lua, ini aku Crow!"

"Eh, Crow? Apakah belakangmu Jack? Mengapa aku jadi monster begini, dan juga, Lifetool Synchron? Nama macam apa ini!?"

"Akan aku jelaskan!" makhluk putih tadi datang secara tiba tiba dan mulai menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Namaku ada White Wizard, akulah yang membawa kalian kemari."

"White Wizard, jadi kau adalah makhluk itu, Apakah itu tadi nama Avatarmu? Apa tujuanmu?" Jack menanyakan tujuanmu.

"…Aku di sini…, meminta tolong pada kalian semua, para Signer untuk menghentikan suatu ritual."

"Ritual…? Ritual macam apa itu?" Jack bertanya-tanya tentang ritual yang akan terjadi.

"Ritual untuk membuka kehidupan dengan mengorbankan kehidupan," White Wizard mulai menjelaskan tentang konsep ritual itu.

"Ritual itu harus dihentikan!"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Yusei dan ritual? Jangan bilang…!"

"Ya, yang kau pikirkan adalah yang sebenarnya."

White Wizard menjelaskan semua situasi hingga semuanya mengerti dengan keadaan Yusei.

"Apa…?! Yusei akan dijadikan tumbal!" Crow terkejut dengan perkataan White Wizard.

"kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi!? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Yusei!" Lua tidak sabar.

"Tidak, untuk sekarang percuma, Yusei ada di dalam kegelapan yang tidak bisa kalian raih, kita akan menyelamatkannya saat ritual itu dimulai."

"…Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya. Aku akan langsung melawannya, dan aku paksa dia mengeluarkan Yusei." Jack tidak sabaran langsung pergi.

"JACK, tunggu!" Crow memanggil Jack yang melayang dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah cara yang tercepat. Tetapi Duival sekarang terlalu kuat,"

White Wizard menjelaskan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bagaimana?" Lua menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kita sebaiknya mencari teman kalian, 2 orang Signer yang ikut terhisap!"

"Apa? Aki dan Luka juga ikut terhisap?," Crow kaget mendengar hal itu

"Oi, bukankah aku dan Jack sudah cukup? Mengapa kau juga membawa Luka dan Aki kesini juga? Dan kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini Bersama kami? Mengapa harus pisah?"

"itu buat jaga-jaga, jika yang dilakukan Jack hanya menerima kekalahan! Dan juga kita kekurangan tenaga," White Wizard menjelaskan situasi. "…Aku tidak bisa memindahkan kalian dengan secara bersamaan di suatu tempat, mengingat kekuatanku tidak bisa memindahkan posisi seseorang, maka aku hanya bisa membuat dia berpindah dimensi dengan jarak dan posisi yang sama. …Maafkan aku."

"Tch, Ya sudah. Dimana Aki sekarang?" Crow menyudahi kekesalannya dan ingin segera menemukan Aki dan Luka.

White Wizard menunjuk suatu tempat, "Jika jarak dan arah kalian sesuai dengan dunia kalian, dengan memperkirakan skala yang ada, maka tempat kemungkinan mereka berada ada di sana.", Crow dan Lua Bersama White Wizard berjalan menuju teman mereka yang ikut masuk ke dunia percepatan.

"Haru…Haru, jawablah…" Taku tidak tenang. Dirinya khawatir dengan situasi Haru. Dia berusaha mengontak Haru dengan Neuro Linker dan tidak kunjung berhasil. Dia awalnya berniat mengirim email ke Haru tetapi di saat login, Haru tidak ditemukan, kemungkinan besar dia terjadi apa-apa.

"Sial…!" Takumu memukul dinding, kesal karena merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

"Ta-kun, tenanglah. Kita semua memang khawatir" Chiyuri berusaha menenangkan Takumu.

"Chi-chan… ya, kau benar." Takumu berusaha tenang, langsung duduk di sofa berusaha tenang.

"Master, kita harus bagaimana?" Takumu meminta pendapat Kuroyukihime.

"Kita tidak bisa Login ke dunia percepatan, aku juga tidak bisa mengakses Duel Avatarku, satu-satunya cara adalah mencari info tentang apa yang terjadi." Kuroyukihime mulai membuat rencana.

"Aneh, aku tadi bisa login, tetapi tidak ada yang aneh. Mengapa sekarang tidak bisa?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bug yang mungkin terjadi Accel World?"

"Tidak mungkin…. Tetapi pertama, kita melakukan kontak dengan raja merah, Scarlet Rain. Mungkin dengan begitu, kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

Kuroyukihime langsung menghubungi Yuniko, sang pemegang title raja merah ke dua setelah Red Rider mati ditangan Raja Hitam, yaitu dirinya.

"HAAAH? Mana mungkin, aku masih bisa mengakses Burst Linker seperti biasa. Tch… kau buang-buang waktuku. Mungkin memang itu adalah karma dimana kau tidak diperbolehkan menjadi raja lagi. HAHAHA" dan Jawabannya membuat Kuroyukihime kesal.

"DASAR CEBOL MERAH" Kuroyukihime mengumpat.

Komunikasi tertutup.

Takumu menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Master, hanya dari Legion kita, Nega Nebulus, yang tidak bisa akses dunia percepatan. Berarti…"

"Ya, Accel World yang kita kenal tidak terkena efek apapun melainkan Avatar kitalah yang tidak bisa diakses, mungkin Nega Nebulus terkena dampak dari suatu hal. kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Jika ada dalang dari dunia percepatan, mungkin akan sangat merugikan kita." Kuroyukihime membuat kesimpulan dan kekhawatiran grup mereka lebih meningkat.

"Seandainya ada petunjuk…Hahhh" Chiyuri bertanya-tanya akan Sesuatu.

"…Email?" Takumu langsung bergunam tentang sesuatu.

"Ta-kun, ada apa?" Chiyuri langsung menanyakan gunaman Takumu

"Aku ingat, ada email menuju Haru, email yang berisi tautan link, Kenapa aku sangat lupa akan hal seperti ini…," Takumu berusaha mengingatnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, 2 jam yang lalu aku ketemuan sama Haru di dekat sungai Apakah dia masih di sana? Jangan-jangan?!" Takumu baru ingat dan menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan Haru disaat mereka berusaha mengaktifkan link tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana." Mereka pun langsung bergegas.

"Tunggu Kuroyukihime-senpai, kalau Haru telah mengaktifkan Burst Link dari 2 jam yang lalu, jangan-jangan…" Chiyuri langsung ketakutan

"Ya, dia berada disana sudah 2 bulan dan mungkin hampir 3 bulan disana. Ayo lebih cepat" mereka berlari dengan cepat, setiap detik sangat berarti buat mereka karena itu sama dengan 16 menit 40 detik buat Haru.

Mereka sampai dimana Haru berada, dia terduduk dan tidak bergerak.

"Haruyuki-kun, bertahanlah" Kuroyukihime mulai panik dengan keadaan Haru.

"Senpai, kita coba Direct Link" Taku langsung mengeluarkan beberapa kabel dan segera mengakses beberapa email Haru.

"Dapat, ini Email yang didapatkan dari Haru saat itu. Tautan link yang jika dilihat beberapa code yang berhubungan dengan permainan Trading Card Game" Takumu langsung menemukan email tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa mengaksesnya." Kuroyukihime langsung

"…tidak ada reaksi. Seperti dulu, tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Takumu penasaran dan berusaha mengakses link tautan terus menerus, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Haru ke rumah, kasian daritadi di sini." Chiyuri langsung khawatir akan keadaan Haru dan Takumu langsung membawa Haru, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan membawa Haru."

"Uwaa… berat!" Takumu membawa Haru dengan punggungnya, dia kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa membawa Haru dengan sadar.

"Tolong…aku!" suara kecil datang dari Neuro Linker Haru

"suara…?" Taku mendengarnya karena dekat dengan Haru

"aku… mengirim… link, tolonglah…!" suara itu datang lagi.

"Huwaaa…" Haru tiba-tiba sadar dan meronta-ronta. Takumu yang kaget membuat Haru terjatuh.

"ADUUHH" Haru terjatuh dari punggung Takumu.

"HARU!" semuanya pada kaget karena dirinya sudah sadar.

"Tu-tunggu…, aku dimana? Mengapa aku kembali ke sini?" Haru masih belum paham.

"Dasar, bikin khawatir saja." Kuroyukihime langsung memeluknya.

"Senpai…, oh ya! Yusei-san!" Haru masih teringat dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Tunggu Haru, bagaimana kalau kita kembali dulu ke rumah. Mungkin Ibumu khawatir"

"Tidak, Ibuku tidak ada di rumah…" Jawab Haru

"Eh? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Haru? Mungkin kita bisa diskusi tentang sesuatu."

"Tapi… Yusei-san!" Haru masih mengkhawatirkan Yusei.

"Apakah kau bisa login?" Kuroyukihime menanyakan sesuatu.

Haru berusaha login ke dunia percepatan.

"BURST LINK…, eh mengapa tidak bisa login?" tidak ada reaksi seperti semuanya, Haru merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh.

"Sudah kuduga, …sebaiknya kita diskusikan di rumahmu!" Kuroyukihime langsung berjalan menuju rumah Haru.

"Eee Senpai…baiklah" Haru menganguk dan mereka kembali ke rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Haru, mengapa kau bisa tahu ibumu tidak ada di rumah?"

"Sebenarnya aku seharusnya ada di rumah. Tetapi semenjak aku Logout, aku tiba-tiba sedang di bawa Taku, jadi aku tidak tau apapun." Haru penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Aneh, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhmu supaya bisa berjalan sendiri, tidak mungkin. Akan sangat sulit jika ada program seperti itu."

"…sayangnya, itu bisa terjadi" suara datang dari Neuro-linker Haru.

"EEEH!? Kenapa ada suara darisini?" Haru bertanya-tanya.

"Dasar, jika aku tidak mengendalikan dirimu, orang berkacamata itu tidak akan mengetahui dimana dirimu berada, dan juga rumah bukanlah opsi dari pencarian mereka karena beberapa waktu ini, ibumu datang bukan? Mungkin saja di pikiran mereka tidak mau menganggu ibumu." Suara itu menjelaskan keadaan dan perkiraan yang terjadi.

"Iya sih, jadi kau yang membuat situasi yang aneh ini? Siapa itu Yusei? Dan mengapa ada banyak monster yang tidak kukenal disana?" Haru langsung bertanya-tanya.

"baiklah, akan kujelaskan, pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Black Blade, Bersama temanku yang bernama White Wizard, aku diutus untuk menemui kalian, anggota Nega Nebulus. Juga menjaga Avatar kalian agar aman." Black Blade menjelaskan tentang asal-usulnya juga tentang tujuan darinya.

"Untuk kasus Haru, aku sedang melakukan Eksperiment, jika kau bisa melakukan duel monster, mungkin akan menjadi senjata kuat kita, karena pada dasarnya kelemahan Duivel berasal duel monster, jika kau bertarung seperti biasa, maka kau pasti akan kalah dengan serangan beruntun dari Duel monster yang di kendalikannya." Black Blade mulai menjelaskan situasi yang menguntungkan untuk melawan balik, "Jika kau melakukan Duel, maka pertarungan akan adil, dan Duel monster tidak akan menyerangmu."

"Benarkah? Tetapi aku melihat Yusei yang sudah mahir dalam ber-duel, kalah melawan dengan Duivel, apalagi aku yang belum tahu apa-apa."

"karena itu, aku akan mengajarkan kalian berduel, waktu kita sekitar 15 menit lagi untuk bisa Login lagi ke dunia itu."

"Apakah dunia itu bukan Accel World yang kita kenal?" Haru bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dunia percepatan yang dia kenal.

"Ah, itu adalah dunia yang dibuat untuk suatu ritual, ritual itulah yang harus kita hentikan, sebelum terlambat. Nyawa Yusei menjadi taruhannya. Untuk perbedaan waktunya, dunia itu tidak seperti Accel World, tidak ada percepatan, sehingga waktunya seperti realita. Dan juga, dunia itu memang sama dalam bentuk wilayah, tetapi itu hanya copy-an dari dunia Accel World yang kalian kenal, dan Duivel adalah Avatar terkuat di sana. Kau juga menyadari ada yang aneh bukan dengan dunia itu."

"…Oh ya, aku merasakan bahwa itu bukanlah dunia, semua hal yang ada disana memang sama, tetapi juga berbeda, entah sangat kurasakan, generated item, Gale Thruster punya Fuko senpai juga bisa dibuat. Dia seolah master dari dunia itu."

"Tidak, dia bukanlah masternya. Dia hanyalah budaknya. Duivel hanya memanfaatkan dunia itu untuk melakukan ritual, sebaiknya kita belajar cara berduel sebelum terlambat."

Haru sebenarnya ingin bertanya berbagai hal, seperti cermin yang datang saat dirinya login, email yang terenkripsi dan juga link yang tidak ada reaksinya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, dia hanya ingin focus agar bisa menyelamatkan Yusei.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fallen of burning Soul king.

Jack mencari Yusei di segala arah, tetapi tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali.

Yang ada hanyalah tempat bertempur yang sunyi.

"YUSEI, DIMANA KAU?," menemukannya tidak segampang yang dia pikirkan.

"RED SYCHRON…!," Sebuah avatar Hitam datang secara tiba-tiba, "…jadi kau adalah teman dari Yusei Fudo? Tak kusangka ada yang bisa menemukan tempat ini." Avatar yang tidak di kenali Jack datang dengan cepat.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Duivel? Dimana Yusei?" Jack menanyakan tentang identitas avatar itu dan mulai menanyakan keberadaan Yusei.

"Aku bukan Keizer, tetapi bertarunglah melawanku! Dan aku akan membebaskannya!" Avatar itu mulai memberikan pilihan.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan melawan selain dia! Kembalikan Yusei!" Jack mulai emosi dan menyerangnya dengan pukulan yang dia keluarkan.

"Padahal kau punya bakat sebagai seorang duelist, tetapi kau menyia-nyiakannya. Bodoh!" Avatar itu tidak menghindar. Disaat itu juga para duel monster menyerang Jack dari segala arah dan membuat dirinya terbengkalai.

"Duel adalah satu-satunya cara agar pertarungan adil. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"PENGECUT! Kalau kau ingin Duel sampai segitunya, ayo kita DUEL!" Jack mulai kesal dan menerima tantangan duel Avatar tersebut.

"Itulah yang kuinginkan, ayo duel!"

Red Synchron vs Keizer

"Bukan Duivel! siapa kau?" Jack mulai kecewa tidak bisa berduel dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya.

"Lawanlah aku, dan aku akan mengembalikan Yusei!"

"Kalau begitu maumu!"

"Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!"

"Giliran pertama adalah giliranku, draw" Keizer memulai giliran pertama.

"Giliranku berakhir… Turn End" dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Speed Counter: 1

"Apa!? Kau meremehkanku. Giliranku, DRAW…!"

"Aku panggil Dark Resonator, Dark Resonator direct attack…!"

"Akhirnya kutunggu juga, aktifkan trap card dari tangan… Enforcer Emergency Signal"

"APA!? Aktif dari tangan!?"

"Disaat musuh melakukan Direct Attack, sedangkan arena dan kuburanku kosong, dengan membuang semua kartu di tangan selain trap ini, aku bisa memanggil 5 Enforcer token mentiadakan serangan monster itu. Serangan Dark Resonator berhenti."

"Tch…, aku Set 3 kartu, turn end."

"GIliranku draw"

Speed Counter 2

"Aku panggil Rebellion Soldier, Time Crusher dalam kondisi menyerang."

Time Crusher Lv 4, Atk 100, Def 100.

"Aku aktifkan effectnya, dengan menghancurkan 3 set kartu di arena lawan, aku bisa draw 3 kartu. Set Crusher!"

"APA?" 3 kartu jack hancur, dan Keizer draw 3 kartu.

"Aku aktifkan speed speel, Speed Level Sacrifice. Dengan ini, aku bisa mengorbankan 1 monster dan aku akan mendapatkan speed counter sesuai jumlah level dari monster tersebut. Aku korbankan Time crusher yang ber level 4 sehingga aku mendapatkan 4 Speed counter."

Speed Counter Keizer: 6

"Aku aktifkan Efek monster di kuburan, Enforcer Skull Saber, dengan mengorbankan 2 monster di arena, aku bisa special summon dia. Aku korbankan 2 Enforcer Token dan datanglah kepadaku, Enforcer skull Saber."

Enforcer skull Saber, Lv 6, atk 2400, def 2100

"Skull Saber serang , Saber death slash!"

"Jangan merasa bangga! Dark Resonator tidak akan bisa hancur dalam battle!"

"Tetapi kau tetap terkena damage!"

"UWAAGHH! Tch, jangan meremehkanku, damage segini tidak akan melukaiku"

Life point Jack 4000 2700

"Hmmm, kau lah yang harusnya tidak merasa bangga… ku set 2 kartu. Turn end."

"tch, sehebat inikah kau melawan Yusei!"

"Hahh? Hebat!? Jangan bercanda, Hahaha. Yusei kalah hanya dalam 3 turn, dari tadi kau hanya bermain denganku. HAHAHA"

"APA?! BERENGSEK! Kau pasti akan ku kalahkan, giliranku DRAW!."

"Tch, ya sudahlah! Aku panggil Ancient Dragon" Jack kecewa dengan hasil drawnya.

Ancient Dragon, Lv 4, Atk 1400 Def 1300

"Aku tuning lv 3 Dark Resonator dan Lv 4 Ancient Dragon"

'Ouja no sakebi ga kodamasuru! Shouri no tettsui yo, daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Habatake, Ekusupuroodo Wingu Doragon!'

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"

Explode Wing Dragon, Lv 7 Atk 2400 Def 1600

"Explode Wing Dragon, serang Skull Saber! Disaat menyerang monster yang setara atau lebih rendah dari monster ini, monster itu akan hancur dan damage yang diterima sama dengan atk monster yang hancur itu. Explode Wing Dragon, serang. King Storm!"

Skull saber hancur dan Atk pointnya menjadi Damage untuk Duival.

Lp Duival 4000 1600

"Uwagghh… HAHAHA, inikah Damage point, menyenangkan. HAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka kau tahu efek dari skull saber, disaat bertarung melawan monster lawan yang mempunyai atk sama atau lebih tinggi, monster lawan itu tidak akan hancur."

"Menyerahlah! Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan King. King hanya ada satu, dan itu adalah AKU!"

"Hooo, king kah!? Hanya ada satu tuan ku dan dia adalah orang terabsolut bagi semua orang yang mendukungnya, jadi jangan remehkan aku!"

Duival mulai serius.

"Trap aktifkan, History Correction… disaat ada monsterku yang hancur dari battle maupun Card Effect, aku bisa memanggil trap monster, History Correction dalam kondisi bertahan, dengan defense point sesuai dengan atk point yang hancur, datanglah History Correction!"

History Correction, Lv 4 Atk 0 def 2400.

Speed Counter: 8

"Giliranku Draw… aku aktifkan speed spellcard, Liberation Forward… dengan membuang 8 speed counter, aku bisa memanggil monster dari kuburan, datang lah, Time Crusher…"

Time Crusher, Lv 4, Atk 100 Def 100

"Disaat aku mempunyai history Correction di arena, aku bisa tuning monster tanpa tuner monster! Akan kuperlihatkan Ace Monsterku. AKu tuning Lv 4 History Correction, 3 Lv 1 Enforcer Token dan Lv 4 Time Crusher!"

"APA?! monster andalanmu! DATANGLAH! Akan kulawan dengan segenap kekuatanku…"

" **I'm the Eternal Dusk"**

" **Always Embrace the Blackened Sun** "

" **But never gain an Answer and Truth** "

" **looking down to bottom of The Land** "

" **Never Trust anything, and Never be trusted** "

" **Fight Alone and never be underst** **ood** **by other** **s** "

"apa itu, suara apa itu!?"

'Ouja no koe, kono nageki no kane o hakai suru. zettai-tekina kōtei ni naru! Synchro Shoukan, Arawareyo, No. 4 Emperor Kaiser"

'Voice of king, destroy the bell of lamentation. become absolute emperor! Synchro Summon. Appear now, No. 4 Emperor Kaiser'

Emperor Kaiser, Lv 11, Atk 4000, Def 3800

Sang kaisar kegelapan dari singasana kerajaan yang runtuh, tidak dipercayai oleh rakyatnya, hanya menganggap bahwa manusia selalu egois dan memusnahkan rakyatnya.

"I-itukah, monstermu!" Jack tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, sang Kaisar yang sangat besar dan terlihat sangat kuat terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang begitu ganas.

"kuaktifkan Emperor Kaiser, aku bisa mengambil 1 kartu yang ku inginkan dari deck dan lawan bisa memanggil 1 monster dari deck"

"Jangan bercanda, kau mau memberikan handicap lagi!"

"Jangan bercanda, katamu! Kau pikir aku sang kaisar akan bercanda! Aku adalah kaisar, perintahku absolut, jika pun ada yang bisa melawanku, dia hanyalah sang Jendral yang tidak pernah takut akan kematian dan selalu maju tanpa rasa takut… sang Jendral yang tidak akan pernah terkalahkan."

"Jendral katamu…, kalau begitu sebagai King, aku akan mengalahkanmu! Aku panggil barrier resonator!"

"Aku mengambil satu kartu di tangan. Dan disaat aku memakai Efek Emperor Kaiser, aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan efek apapun dan tidak bisa menyerang, turn End"

"Hmm…!" Jack tersenyum

"Kau pikir Emperor kaiserku tak berguna? Kau masih belum melihat yang sebenarnya…"

"Kalau begitu, DRAW…! Huh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir mu. Disaat aku mempunyai speed counter 2 atau lebih, aku bisa aktifkan Speed Speel, Angel Baton, aku draw 2 kartu dan buang satu kartu, aku buang Force Resonator."

"Aku tuning Lv 7 Explode Wing Dragon dan Lv 1 Barrier Resonator."

Ōja no kodō, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi meidō no chikara wo miru ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! Waga tamashii, Red Demon's Dragon!'

'The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!'

Red Demon's Dragon, Lv 8, Atk 3000, Def 2000

"heh, akhirnya keluar juga Ace mu."

"Aku masih belum selesai, aku panggil chain resonator."

Chain Resonator, Lv 1, Atk 100, Def 100

"Aku aktifkan efek Chain Resonator, disaat lawan punya synchro monster, aku bisa memanggil Monster Tuner Resonator dari deck. Aku panggil Flare Resonator."

Flare Resonator, Lv 3, Atk 300 Def 1300

"Aku double tuning, Lv 3 Flare Resonator, Lv 1 Chain Resonator, dan Lv 8 Red Demon's Dragon"

"BURNING SOUL!" Jack dengan jiwa membaranya memanggil Naga terkuatnya.

'Ouja to akuma, ima koko ni majiwaru. Araburu tamashii yo! Tenchisouzou no sakebi wo age yo. Synchro Shoukan! Ideyo, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!'

'The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!'

Scar-red Nova Dragon, Atk 3500, Def 3000

"Aku aktifkan efek Scar-red Nova Dragon. Scar-red Nova Dragon akan mendapatkan 500 atk point setiap tuner monster yang ada di kuburanku. Dikuburanku ada, Dark Resonator, Force Resonator, Barrier Resonator, Chain Resonator dan Flare Resonator. Totalnya ada 5 jadi Scar-red Nova Dragon mendapatkan 2500 Atk point."

Scar-red Nova Dragon, Atk 3500 Atk 6000.

"Dengan ini berakhir! Scar-red Nova Dragon serang Emperor Kaiser, BURNING SOUL!"

Lp Keizer 1600 0

"Apa!?" Keizer masih belum kalah dalam pertarungan.

"Life pointmu harusnya sudah 0, mengapa kau belum kalah!?"

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sebenarnya. Kuaktifkan efek monster, Emperor Kaiser tidak akan hancur dalam sekali 4 kali battle. Dan battle damage yang diterima adalah 0. Disaat monster ini hancur, pemain yang sudah habis life pointnya akan kalah."

"APA!? Tch… Turn End" Jack kaget dengan efek yang mengerikan dari monster Keizer.

"Giliranku, Draw" Keizer menarik satu kartu dan perlahan, ketawa mulai terdengar darinya.

"hihi, HIHIHI, HAHAHAHAHAHA. Giliranku akan menjadi akhir dari permainan ini. kuaktifkan Emperror Kaiser, selama monster ini ada. Speed speel yang membutuhkan speed counter dibawah 4 bisa diaktifkan. Aku aktifkan Speed-spell, L.E.T.H Dimension distortion. Disaat monster numbers Synchro ada di Field. Aku bisa mengaktifkannya. Aku mengeluarkan kartu, Liberation Forward, Enforcer Emergency, Time Crusher, History Correction dari permainan dan semua kartu yang ada di tangan, Field, kuburan lawan akan keluar dari permainan!"

"APA!"

"Akan kutunjukkan kemenangan Raja yang sebenarnya! Dengan ini Atk point dari Scar-red Nova Dragon kembali ke semula."

Scar-red Nova Dragon, Atk 6000 Atk 3500

"Aku serang Scar-red Nova Dragon, majulah wahai sang Kaisar, Emperor BLAST!"

"Aku aktifkan Scar-red Nova Dragon, di saat monster lawan menyerang, aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari permainan dan meniadakan serangan lawan."

"HAHAHA, kau bodoh. Dengan adanya Dimension Distortion. Kartu yang akan keluar dari permainan akan masuk kuburan."

"APAAA!? SIALAAN"

"Dan juga disaat Kaiser gagal menyerang, dia bisa menyerang lagi, terimalah seranganku! ABSOLUTE EMPEROR BLAST!"

"UGH, UWOOOOOOOO."

LP Jack 2700 0

Jack terhempas dari D-Wheel dan tidak sadar diri.

"Sudah… berakhirkah?! Kupikir aku bisa mengharapkannya. Ternyata tidak, jika begini terus, aku tidak bisa melawannya." Keizer merasa kecewa dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sang Raja yang gagal mengusai singasananya lagi.


End file.
